interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Head
English Etymology , from , from (cf. Dutch , German , Swedish ), from 'head' (cf. , , Sanskrit kabúc''chala 'nape hair, shorthairs'), variant of 'head, bowl' (cf. 'head', Sanskrit ''kapāla 'cup, bowl, skull'). Pronunciation * , , * * *: Noun # The part of the body of an animal or human which contains the brain, mouth and main sense organs. #: Be careful when you pet that dog on the '''head'; it may bite.'' # Mental or emotional aptitude or skill. #: The company is looking for somebody with a good '''head' for business.'' #: He has no '''head' for heights.'' # Mind; one's own thoughts. #: This song keeps going through my '''head'.'' # The topmost, foremost, or leading part. #: What does it say on the '''head' of the page?'' # The end of a rectangular table furthest from the entrance; traditionally considered a seat of honor. #: During meetings, the supervisor usually sits at the '''head' of the table.'' # The end of a pool table opposite the end where the balls have been racked. # The principal operative part of a machine. # The end of a hammer, axe, or similar implement used for striking other objects. # The end of a nail, screw, bolt or similar fastener which is opposite the point; usually blunt and relatively wide. #: Hit the nail on the '''head'!'' # The sharp end of an arrow, spear, or pointer. #: The '''head' of the compass needle is pointing due north.'' # The source of a river; the end of a lake where a river flows into it. #: The expedition followed the river all the way to the '''head'.'' # The front, as of a queue. #: Because you got them all right, you can go to the '''head'.'' # Headway; progress. #: We are having a difficult time making '''head' against this wind.'' # The foam that forms on top of beer or other carbonated beverages. #: Pour me a fresh beer; this one has no '''head'.'' # The top part of a lacrosse stick that holds the ball. # Leader; chief; mastermind. #: I'd like to speak to the '''head' of the department.'' #: Police arrested the '''head' of the gang in a raid last night.'' # A headmaster or headmistress. #: I was called into the '''heads office to discuss my behaviour. # A headache; especially one resulting from intoxication. #* 1888, Rudyard Kipling, ‘Thrown Away’, Plain Tales from the Hills, Folio Society 2005 edition, page 18, #*: he took them seriously, too, just as seriously as he took the ‘'head'’ that followed after drink. # A clump of leaves or flowers; a capitulum. #: Give me a '''head' of lettuce.'' # The rounded part of a bone fitting into a depression in another bone to form a ball-and-socket joint. # An individual person. #: Admission is three dollars a '''head'.'' # A single animal. #: 200 '''head' of cattle and 50 head of horses'' #: 12 '''head' of big cattle and 14 head of branded calves'' #: At five years of age this '''head' of cattle is worth perhaps $40'' #: a reduction in the assessment per '''head' of sheep'' #: they shot 20 '''head' of quail'' # the population of game #: we have a heavy '''head' of deer this year'' #: planting the hedges increased the '''head' of quail and doves'' # Topic; subject. #: We will consider performance issues under the '''head' of future improvements.'' # A morpheme that determines the category of a compound or the word that determines the syntactic type of the phrase of which it is a member. # The principal melody or theme of a piece. # Deposits near the top of a geological succession. # The end of an abscess where pus collects. # denouement; crisis #: These isses are going to come to a '''head' today.'' # A machine element which reads or writes electromagnetic signals to or from a storage medium. #: The '''heads' of your tape player need to be cleaned.'' # The headstock of a guitar. # A drum head, the membrane which is hit to produce sound. #: Tap the '''head' of the drum for this roll.'' # The end cap of a cylindrically-shaped pressure vessel. # The cylinder head, a platform above the cylinders in an internal combustion engine, containing the valves and spark plugs. # A buildup of fluid pressure, often quantified as pressure head. #: Let the engine build up a good '''head' of steam.'' # The difference in elevation between two points in a column of fluid, and the resulting pressure of the fluid at the lower point. # More generally, energy in a mass of fluid divided by its weight. # The top of a sail. # The bow of a nautical vessel. # The toilet of a ship. #: I've got to go to the '''head'.'' # Fellatio or cunnilingus; oral sex #: She gave great '''head'.'' # The glans penis. # A heavy or habitual user of illicit drugs. #* 2005, Martin Torgoff, Can't Find My Way Home, Simon & Schuster, page 177, #*: The hutch now looks like a “Turkish bath,” and the heads have their arms around one another, passing the pipe and snapping their fingers as they sing Smokey Robinson's “Tracks of My Tears” into the night. # a headland. Quotations * See also Image:Human head and brain diagram.svg|The human head. Image:Milk thistle flowerhead.jpg|A flower head. Image:Ikeya-zhang-comet-by-rhemann.png|'Head' of a comet. Image:MUO GTMO 2003.png|'Head' of the line. Image:Arrow and spear heads - from-DC1.jpg|Arrow and spear heads. Image:Head of a hammer.jpg|'Head' of a hammer. Image:Meetpunt.jpg|'Head' of a metal spike. Image:746px-Hip_replacement_Image_3684-PH.jpg|'Head' of the hip bone. Image:MV Doulos in Keelung-2.jpg|'Head' of a ship. Image:Mainsail-edges.png|'Head' of a sail. Image:Diffuser Head.jpg|'Head' of a pressurized cylinder. Image:Malossi 70cc Morini cylinder head.jpg|'Head' of a two-stroke engine. Image:Hydraulic head.PNG|Hydraulic head between two points. Image:Floppy disk drive read-write head.jpg|A read-write head. Image:Fender Telecaster Head.jpg|'Head' of a guitar. Image:Drumhead.jpg|'Head' of a drum. Image:Threesome2.jpg|Giving and getting head. Synonyms * caput; (slang) noggin, loaf, (slang) nut, (slang) noodle, (slang) bonce * mind * composure, poise * top * boss, chief, leader * headmaster (male), headmistress (female), principal (US) * lavatory, toilet * * * blowjob, blow job, fellatio, oral sex * * * See also Wikisaurus:head Antonyms * base, bottom, underside * subordinate, underling * point, sharp end, tip Usage notes * To is to allow it to run freely. This is used for horses, and, sometimes, figuratively for vehicles. Derived terms * -head * bed head * big head, bighead * by a head * crackhead or crack head * crosshead * deadhead * deaths-head * death’s-head * dickhead * do someone's head in * drum head * dunderhead * get one's head around * give head * go to someone's head * hard head * head and shoulders * headache * headbang * head bang * headbanger * headboard * headbutt * headcase * head case * head cold * headcount * head down, bum up * headdress * header * headfirst * headgear * headhunt * heading * headlight * headless * headlock * headlong * head up * heads up * head off * head over heels * headphone * headpiece * headquarter * headquarters * headrest * headroom * heads * headshunt * headscarf * headstand * headstart * headstone * headstrong * heads will roll * head to head * head to wind * headwear * head wind * hit the head * hold one’s head high * hophead * keep one’s head * keep one's head above water * level-headed * lose one's head * lose one's head if it wasn't attached * overhead * pinhead * print head * rail head * redhead * shake one's head * showerhead * snap someone's head off * turk’s head * turn heads Translations * Afrikaans: * Ainu: サパ (sapa), パケ (pake) * Alabama: isbakko * Albanian: * Arabic: (ra’s) , (ra’īs) * Armenian: * Aromanian: * Azeri: * Bashkir: * Basque: buru, kasko, * Belarusian: , * Bengali: * Bosnian: * Breton: , pennoù * Bulgarian: * Catalan: * Chamicuro: * Chechen: * Cherokee: * Chickasaw: ishkobo * Chinese: 頭, 头 (tóu), 頭腦, 头脑 (tóunǎo) * Chuvash: * Coptic: * Crimean Tatar: baş * Croatian: * Czech: * Dolgan: * Dutch: , * Egyptian: *: DA-DA-D1-Z1 * Estonian: * Evenki: * Ewe: * Finnish: , * French: * Gagauz: * Georgian: * German: , * Greek: , *: Ancient Greek: κεφαλή (kefalí) * Guaraní: akã * Guugu Yimidhirr: ngaabaay, gambuugu, gudyiir * Hawaiian: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: höfuð , haus * Ido: kapo * Ilocano: ulo * Indonesian: , * Interlingua: capite * Irish: * Italian: , * Japanese: * Kalmyk: * Karachay-Balkar: * Kashubian: * Kazakh: , * Khakas: * Kikuyu: * Korean: 머리 (meori) * Koryak: * Kumyk: * Kurdish: , * Kyrgyz: * Lao: * Latin: * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Low Saxon: kopp * Lower Sorbian: * Luhya: * Luo: * Macedonian: * Malay: * Malayalam: തല (thala) * Maltese: * Mandinka: * Manx: * Maori: māhunga, māhuna, mātenga, pane, upoko, uru * Mapudungun: longko, logko * Mongolian: * Nanticoke: * Navajo: * Neapolitan: capuzzèlla, capucchióne, càpa * Nogai: * Norwegian: * Nottoway-Meherrin: * Occitan: , * Ojibwe: * Old Church Slavonic: *: Cyrillic: *: Glagolitic: * Old English: , * Old French: , * Old Irish: * Old Prussian: , * Persian: (sær), (abusive) * Pitjantjatjara: kata * Polabian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Powhatan: * Quechua: * Rohingya: matá * Romanian: * Russia Buryat: * Russian: * Sardinian: conca * Scots: heid, pow * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: * Shor: , * Sicilian: , * Slovak: * Slovene: , * Sotho: * Southern Altai: * Spanish: * Swahili: kichwa (nc 7/8) * Swedish: , * Tagalog: ulo * Tajik: , * Taos: p’ínemą * Tatar: , * Telugu: * Tofa: * Tupinambá: akanga * Turkish: * Turkmen: * Tutelo: * Tuvan: * Ukrainian: * Upper Sorbian: * Uzbek: , * Vietnamese: * Warlpiri: walu * Welsh: * West Frisian: , * Xhosa: intloko * Yakut: , * Yiddish: * Greek: κεφάλι (kefáli) , μυαλό (mialó) * Norwegian: , * Swedish: , * Greek: αυτοκυριαρχία (aftokiriarkhia) * Swedish: , * Arabic: (ra’s) * Armenian: * German: , , , (fig.) * Greek: , * Norwegian: * Persian: , , * Spanish: * Swedish: spets , topp , övre ända , -huvud * Telugu: శీర్షము (Seershamu) * Arabic: (ra’s) , (ra’īs) * Armenian: գլխավոր (glxavor), ղեկավար (ġekavar), պետ (pet), * Basque: buruzagi, buru, nagusi * Breton: penn , pennoù * Crimean Tatar: baş * Czech: * Dutch: , , , , , , (not used often) * Finnish: , * French: * German: , , * Greek: κεφαλή (kefalí) , κεφάλι (kefáli) , αρχηγός (arkhigos) * Guaraní: mburuvicha * Indonesian: , * Interlingua: chef, leader * Japanese: 指導者 (しどうしゃ, shidōsha), 頭 (かしら, kashira) * Kurdish: serok, , * Lithuanian: galva ; vadovas , vadovė * Low Saxon: baas * Maltese: , * Meru: * Norwegian: , * Persian: , , * Polish: , * Portuguese: , , * Romanian: * Russian: * Slovene: , * Spanish: , , , * Swahili: mkuu (nc 1/2) * Swedish: , , , * Tatar: баш * Telugu: నాయకుడు (naayakuDu) * Tupinambá: porubixaba, ubixaba (t-) * Welsh: * Arabic: (ra’īs) * Crimean Tatar: baş * Dutch: * Finnish: , * German: , , , , , * Greek: διευθυντής (diefthintis) , διευθύντρια (diefthintria) * Kurdish: * Maltese: , * Norwegian: * Spanish: , , * Swedish: * Telugu: ప్రధానోపాధ్యాయుడు (pradhaanOpaadhyaayuDu), ప్రధానోపాధ్యాయురాలు (pradhaanOpaadhyaayuraalu) * German: (military) * Russian: * German: * German: , , * Norwegian: * Swedish: , , * Finnish: * German: * Kurdish: * Lithuanian: * Norwegian: * Russian: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Czech: * Finnish: , * German: * Kurdish: * Lithuanian: galvutė * Norwegian: * Russian: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Dutch: Adjective # Of, relating to, or intended for the head. # Foremost in rank or importance. #: The '''head' cook.'' # Placed at the top or the front. # Coming from in front. #: ''head sea'' #: ''head wind'' Synonyms * chief, principal * first, top Antonyms * tail Translations * German: Kopf- * Greek: κεφαλο- (kefalo) * Italian: di testa * Norwegian: * Russian: * Swedish: huvud- * Turkish: kafa- * Ancient Greek: ἀρχι- (archi) * Finnish: * German: Haupt- * Hebrew: ראש (rosh) * Norwegian: * Russian: * Slovene: * Swedish: , , , * Hebrew: ראש (rosh) * Norwegian: , * Russian: , * Slovene: * Swedish: , * Finnish: * Russian: * Swedish: mot- Verb # To be in command of. - see also head up #: Who '''heads' the board of trustees?'' # To strike with the head; as in soccer, to head the ball # To move in a specified direction. heading towards something #: We are going to '''head up' North for our holiday. We will head off tomorrow. Next holiday we will head out West, or head to Chicago. Right now I need to head into town to do some shopping.'' #: I'm fed up working for a boss. I'm going to '''head out' on my own, set up my own business.'' # To remove the head from a fish. #: The salmon are first '''headed' and then scaled.'' Derived terms * head for the hills Translations * Basque: zuzendu * Breton: ren * Dutch: , * Finnish: * French: , * German: , * Hebrew: עמד בראש (amad b’rosh) * Indonesian: * Interlingua: commandar, diriger, leaderar * Japanese: 指導する (しどうする, shidō-surú) * Kurdish: * Low Saxon: kommandeern, dat Seggen hebben * Polish: * Portuguese: , , * Russian: , * Spanish: , , * Swedish: * German: * Spanish: * Swedish: , * Basque: zuzendu * Breton: skeiñ war-du * Dutch: ergens naar toe gaan, een richting op gaan * Finnish: , * French: se diriger (towards: vers) * German: ansteuern, in eine Richtung gehen, auf etwas zusteuern * Indonesian: * Interlingua: diriger se * Japanese: 向かう (むかう, mukau) * Kurdish: berê xwe dan derekê, ber bi derekê ve çûn * Low Saxon: op to stüürn * Polish: * Portuguese: , , * Russian: , * Spanish: * Swedish: Related terms * ahead * knucklehead * railhead Anagrams * * DHEA * hade Category:1000 English basic words Category:Anatomy ang:head ar:head zh-min-nan:head bg:head ca:head de:head et:head el:head es:head fa:head fr:head gl:head ko:head hy:head hr:head io:head id:head it:head kn:head kk:head ky:head sw:head ku:head la:head lv:head lt:head li:head hu:head ml:head nl:head ja:head no:head oc:head pl:head pt:head ru:head simple:head sr:head fi:head sv:head ta:head te:head th:head tr:head uk:head ug:head vi:head vo:head zh:head